Raging Wagers
by Woody K
Summary: Pyra, Mythra and Nia had a secret resistance bet, unbeknownst of their beloved Rex, that if any of the 3 could fully resist of caving in to ask him for sex at week's end, then the winners would earn bragging rights, but if all 3 failed before the deadline, then the 3 would have Rex know about the bet and decide on their punishments. Request from ultimateCCC.
1. Chapter 1

Pyra had Mythra and Nia come to where she lives for an important secret meeting while Rex was out salvaging. The redhead called the meeting to order, "Do you two know why I called you here?"

Mythra and Nia reluctantly admitted, "No..."

"We are here to have a secret resistance bet, unbeknownst of out beloved Rex, that if any of us can fully resist of caving in to ask him for sex at week's end, then whoever succeeds will earn bragging rights. However, if we fail before the deadline, then we tell Rex of the bet and he decides on out punishments."

The blonde asked, "How does it work?"

Pyra responded, "I...guess we just stayed cooped up in here until Saturday. Also, we keep out clothes and try not to give in to the horniness within."

She grabbed a timer and since today was Wednesday, she set the time for Saturday at midnight. Once the timer hit zero, they could have their way with him on Sunday morning, but before timer started, Mythra wanted badly to taste Pyra and to give her the pleasure that she almost immediately caved into, resulting in Pyra demanding to know why Mythra started undressing, she asked, "Mythra, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but this has to happen now."

Mythra began undoing the clothes she had on. Once she had started, it seemed that all doubts disappeared and the rest of her clothes came off without any hesitation, leaving her standing naked to watch Pyra slipping out of her pants and panties and Nia making a performance out of unclipping her bra. Very soon, three naked women stood gazing at each other's bodies with open desire, ragged breathing testifying to their arousal. Pyra asked Mythra, "Before we do anything else, can I do something I dearly wanted to do before, but couldn't?"

"Sure, go ahead, so long as it's nice."

The redhead walked forward, took Mythra in her arms and kissed her full on the mouth. Mythra responded without hesitation, embracing Pyra in return and pulling her body to her own, their naked forms pressing tightly against each other. The kiss lasted for several minutes, during which time tongue found tongue and hands wandered up, down, and around, exploring and caressing every inch that could be reached.

Eventually the pair parted, gasping from excitement and shortness of breath, until Mythra took Nia's hand and led her to the bed where the two lied down side by side, looking into each other's eyes with unbridled lust. They kissed, then Mythra gently laid Nia onto her back so that she could lie almost on top of her partner. Lying together like that, the pair pushed themselves hard against each other as tongues explored mouths, breasts rubbed against breasts, arms wrapped tightly around backs, hips gyrating sensuously, legs parting legs and finding their way between so that each could feel the dampness of their partner's pussy sliding along their thighs.

After some minutes, Mythra disengaged her lips and tongue from Nia's reluctant mouth and began a slow journey down her body, softly kissing her neck and throat before descending to take her left nipple into her mouth. Nia had avergae sized and reasonably perky breasts in proportion with her athletic figure, but with somewhat large nipples, ideal for a mouth to lock onto, especially when they were as rock hard and engorged as they were now. Mythra squeezed and massaged Nia's breast while sucking hard on the nipple, nibbling it and gently biting it as she was skating her tongue across its tip.

Nia moaned with pleasure, pushing her breast at Mythra's mouth, trying to ensure it continued to be played with and then groaning in dismay when Mythra eventually released it to continue her journey southwards, but her breasts were not forgotten even then. Pyra lied next to her, reaching with both hands to play with her breasts while her lips and tongue played around, teasingly below Nia's belly button. The redhead trailed saliva around the navel and across the taut skin below it, before gently blowing on it to send a small shiver of pleasure through her nude body. Still playing with her breasts, Pyra repeated the journey with a wet tongue tip.

At the same time, Mythra was venturing a little further south so that soon she was closing in on her main target. Like Pyra and Mythra, Nia had shaved her pubic hair and so, unable to actually see where she was going, Mythra's tongue reached very top of Nia's cleft sooner than she expected, an arrival that was greeted with a loud moan and a thrust of the hips. The thrust almost succeeded in its intention of pushing her pussy full on to Mythra's mouth, but that was not the intention at all and she managed to draw back just in time. She intended to creep up slowly on Nia's pussy, let her tongue tiptoe down the woman's slit, take it's time in reaching her pussy, absorb the tastes and sensations slowly, then take as well as give full pleasure in what she was doing.

Nia's legs were already spread wide, but now Mythra placed her hands on the inside of her thighs and folded them back. Realizing what she was doing, Nia then hooked her own arms around the back of her knees and drew her legs right back so that her knees were by her shoulders and her feet waved in the air. This gave the blonde more control and much better access, not to mention a perfect view of Nia's beautiful pussy from the distance of about six inches and she had hardly ever seen a woman's pussy before in so much detail, not even her own. Nia had a smallish clitoris, she noticed, smaller than her own at any rate, but large inner lips, which were shaped almost like small wings.

Mythra's fingers deftly spread them apart so that the tip of her tongue could skip across them, bringing another moan from her, which was muffled by Pyra kissing Nia. Drawing back a little to gaze again between the widespread thighs, Mythra was surprised at just how much lubrication was trickling from the open pussy. The whole lower part of Nia's slit was shining with it, slick and slippery right down to her perineum. Looking at that, Mythra knew that there was no way she was going to be able to stick to her intention to start at the top and work down, the way Nia's cunt gaped open demanded entering, just as the erotically perfumed juices demanded tasting.

The blonde did both, taking the plunge at last she leaned forward and pushed her tongue into Nia's hole, licking it, tasting it, lapping at it and exploring as far as her tongue would reach. Her face was pressed hard against Nia's pussy, her cheeks pressed onto wet labia, her mouth against Nia's entrance, while her tongue gathered as much of her juice as it could. Mythra was in heaven, she had done this only a few times before, never dreamed that she would ever again, but doing it was giving her an intense arousal and she even wondered if she could actually cum herself from licking a woman.

As for Nia, she was beside herself with joy, it was the first time for her too and she greeted Mythra's mouth with a gasp of pleasure and a long, "Yesssss..."

Pushing herself up to meet the invading tongue, Nia just couldn't hold still, writhing slowly under Mythra's attentions, thrusting slightly with her hips as the tongue flitted around inside her, searching her cunt for more nectar and pulling her legs ever wider and further back to be sure that the probing could penetrate her as deeply as possible. All those movements had the inevitable effect of spreading lubricant all around her pussy and over a good part of Mythra's face, not that she minded, so that when Mythra came up for air, her mouth, cheeks and nose were covered in erotic lubricant.

Pyra paid her own attentions to the top of Nia's cleft, nibbling and licking the ends of her labia and working her way slowly but surely towards her clit. Soon, she was there and going by what she remembered liking Rex to do to her, she flicked her tongue over it and then burrowed the tip under the hood and onto the end of the clit. Nia immediately began writhing under her, trying to push her clit harder against the magical tongue, but having to make do with gentler pressures when that tongue's movements simply matched her own, maintaining subtle contact. Pyra was taking account of her friends needs, though. Slowly, she began increasing the pressure and the intensity of her clit licking, flicking her tongue tip hard against that of Nia's clit, then drawing the entire clit into her mouth and nibbling on it with her lips. The thrusting of Nia's hips was now completely involuntary, she was lost in her own world of ecstasy, warm pulses of pleasure spreading through her causing little cries and moans to escape from her lips. Her head was thrown back, her eyes were closed and she was entering the tunnel from which she would emerge in orgasm, and as the climax got closer, Pyra's attentions became more vigorous.

Instead of using her lips on Nia's clit, it was Pyra's sharp little front teeth that skated up and down its short length and then gripped it to pull on it, extending it until pleasure almost, but not quite, strayed over the boundary into pain. Then, just as Nia's orgasm was waiting in the wings to strike, Mythra, smiling wickedly to herself, deliberately and without warning, thrust two fingers deep into Nia's pussy. That was enough to tip Nia over the edge, crying out loudly, she orgasmed, pushing hard against Mythra's fingers, burying them even deeper inside her, as far as they could possibly go.

Nia also bucked wildly against Pyra's mouth, crying out again in genuine pain as her own movements made Mythra's gentle bite on her clit become just a bit too hard for the tender bud, but the pain seemed only to serve to make her orgasm stronger, Nia grabbed hold of her own nipples from over her held back legs, gripping them until her knuckles were white and tugging hard on them until it seemed she must pull them clean off, while her head tossed from side to side and a continuous stream of little whimpers came from her throat.

Eventually, her orgasm subsided, her movements slowed and then ceased and she let go of her breasts. Mythra quietly slid her fingers from her body and using that same hand to prop up her chin she lay grinning up at her, watching her trying to regain her composure. Nia was flushed and gasping for breath and her body was glistening with sweat, but there was a look of pure ecstasy on her face as Nia panted, "Christ, but that was so fucking...good!"

Pyra and Mythra did a quick 69 with Pyra on top. Their chests were heaving and they were both covered in the gloss of sweat. The reason was obvious, their right hands laid limply across each other's very wet pussies with two forefingers resting loosely against each other's clits. They ejaculated after minutes of kissing and fingering. As they got dressed, Mythra apologized, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it."

Nia consoled her, "Don't sweat it, I don't think any of us could."

Pyra said, "Well, now that that's out of our systems, now is when the bet officially begins."


	2. Chapter 2

At night, all the ladies went to sleep...and began to dream.

Pyra's dream involved her and Rex naked at the hot springs and it was beautiful, even under leaden skies. It was larger than they had remembered and so they could still see the minor gradations in the sky reflected in it's surface. Rex didn't waste any time, he had Pyra sit on the side of the hot spring to expose that perfect triangle of hers, it was sending a shocking wave of electric pleasure through him as it always did. Rex kissed her gently on the lips and Rex could feel the tip of his penis just touch and graze Pyra's belly. Pyra wouldn't come closer than the point that affords him that delicious pleasure.

Then, Pyra put one arm over each of Rex's shoulders and gently lifted herself, then hooked a leg over each of his hips. Rex was now beginning to be aroused, twitching and stirring as Pyra kissed him, still tender and gently as she was exploring his mouth, exploring the mouth she explored at least a dozen times before, finding his teeth, the inside of his cheeks and his tongue.

As the redhead let the pleasure consume her sense of feel, she heard what sounded like another Rex and saw an exact duplicate of him making love to a nude Mythra, Pyra asked, "Mythra?"

Mythra answered, "Oh, Pyra. What's up?"

"I was about to ask you that. Now all of a sudden, I might be seeing double."

There were two Rexes, one with Pyra and one with Mythra. The blonde answered, "This is my dream, being naked in public with Rex and having public sex."

"Strange, mine is similar to yours, except it takes place in a hot spring."

Another voice said, "Guess great minds think alike."

They turned and saw Nia with another naked Rex, she was riding him while acting dominant, Nia explained, "My dream is where he is the sumbissive one, unlike your dreams."

Pyra said, "Now I'm seeing triple."

Her Rex said, "Don't worry about, just let it happen."

The other Rexes said the same thing, everyone got back to fucking next to each other. Pyra could feel Rex's penis pressing gently against her. The end was in the crack of her backside, perhaps gently touching her anus but the shaft, Rex could feel pressed against the soft, soft lips. Rex am rapidly becoming harder as Pyra kissed and held him and he returned the squeeze. Rex's penis wanted to be upright, but it was held down by Pyra and the pressure was almost pain, so almost pain it was utterly pleasure. Pyra knew it and waited a little longer, his engorged member pressed flat and held down, restricted in warm water flat against that most perfect part of her beautiful body.

At the same time, Mythra raised her body up, it was not difficult because she and her Rex were not in water, so Mythra could have her legs hooked over his hips. As he rose, his penis jumps to attention and suddenly, the head was touching the lips and her mouth, busy kissing her, meaning that the slight gasp came as a heavy breath from Mythra's nose.

The third Rex had no ability to thrust under Nia, who liked to be on top. In their debauchery of passion and love, Nia was not teasing and was slowly lowering and lifting herself to be impaled on Rex lots of time. The head of Rex's penis was so hot for her that, it was swollen bigger than it had been with Pyra or Mythra. Rex could feel it parting her with a seeming difficulty that she enjoed and she now travelling up, up, up inside him. It was Rex's turn to gasp and Nia raised and fell on him, kissing, kissing, always kissing.

On they all went and all the Rexes could feel Pyra, Mythra and Nia doing what they do best as they were contracting the muscles and squeezing all the way along the shafts of their individual Rex. The three Rexes put their hands on their woman's perfect buttocks for support and thinking they will guide their rhythms to avoid their cumming too soon, but they were in control (Nia was at least) and none of the Rexes knew how Pyra, Mythra or Nia managed to move faster and faster until they could feel the trip up to ecstasy about to begin and then slow to bring the Rexes to sweet agony as each woman held their own Rex back.

Four times, the three women brought the three Rexes to that point, the girls had strong, gorgeous thighs lifting and plunging them onto their Rex's stakes. Four times, the Rexes thought they would die if they weren't allowed to explode into their girls, the pressure was so great and each time, they knew the critical second to slow down so they could hold the Rexes back from the edge. All Rexes wanted to scream, "Let me cum!"

However, they held their tongues. Well, the females held their tongue of their dream Rex. The walls inside contracted and hold the Rexes again and again, their girls released their mouths and whispered into each Rex's ear, "Fill me."

They were off. Pyra, Mythra and Nia increases the rhythm and the pressure. In three seconds, the six of them knew there was no turning back now. The girls were no longer kissing their Rexes, but instead were whispering over and over again, "Fuck me, fuck me, I love you."

None of the Rexes made a reply, consumed by what was happening to them. Suddenly they were there, everyone had their fingernails in each other's backs, the cocks were in Pyra, Mythra and Nia, their sperm released and the girls kept up the rhythm as more and more filled them and they whispered, "Fuck...me."

The whispers soon sounded like, "Fu-u-uck meeee."

The Rexes complied until they were milked dry and could not cum another drop. They stopped to kiss, cuddle and coo.

By morning, Pyra felt herself being hugged and kissed from behind by Mythra, who noticed that Nia was grabbing her butt. They all woke up surprised and sheepishly said good morning to each other. Pyra noticed a small wet spot in front of her crotch, she blushed, "I hope that's not pee."

Mythra said as she looked at another small wet spot in front of her own vagina, "Doesn't look like it. That's probably just our arousal leaking out."

Nia looked at a third spot and said, "That's what we get for sleeping naked."

Pyra said, "This is going to be harder than we thought."


	3. Chapter 3

By morning, Rex asked Pyra to help with a few errands. Howver, the longer it went on, the smaller the resistance was until all of the errands were done.

Breakfast was to be cooked, bathrooms were to be cleaned while floors also needed to be sweeped. Pyra managed to keep nakedness spree going by wearing only an apron and spent enough time in it that she almost forgot she was nude. She would do most of her work, take off the apron, then hop on the couch and masturbate, only stopping and putting the apron back on when Rex walked into the same room as her.

Pyra was doing her deed on the couch after sweeping the kitchen floor. She had opened the windows for a cross breeze to help dry the floor faster. When Rex asked for more help, she hurriedly came along without Rex seeing her touch herself, her breasts were bouncing under her apron.

However, Pyra gradually let her lust and and libido take over with her brain struggling to moderate the situation. She was now sweeping the steps slowly while smiling, she did a quick check without being obvious to make sure she was still covered and tied in the back. The apron went down to her mid-thigh and wrapped partially around the sides, but the back and buttocks were completely open. Her nipples were subsiding a bit, but still barely pushing out the apron. Rex never realized that Pyra was naked underneath, she was teasing him as much as she could without simply giving in to her urges because the way Pyra moved about prevented Rex from seeing her exposed ass.

It was only a few minutes before the last chore was done, which was to sweep the remaining floors, but the redhead was the on brink of losing control. Pyra ultimately could not resist any further and so out,"Rex, I just have a little confession to make."

Rex asked with intrigue, "Really? What?"

That is where her breasts and vagina took over and said, "Okay, I am completely naked under this apron and if I turn around and get it you will see my bare butt. Now, I want to expose myself to you."

She let out a huge sigh, like she hadn't breathed in 10 minutes. His response was, "Really? You're naked?"

He looked down to get some sign of proof and smiled wide as if he thought it was a joke, but then it seemed as if he was slightly excited and added, "Well, I've seen girls' butts before, but why are you naked in an apron?"

Pyra explained to her how she liked to do the meals and some cleaning while naked. Rex replied, "Oh my god."

He laughed nervously as Pyra turned around to show her bottom, she could feel his gaze on her ass. Rex then blurted out, "Do you do this a lot?"

"Well, to be honest, I love being naked. I like people seeing me naked and even watching me masturbate, and I fantasize about us being watched having sex. I've been resisting the urge all day, but I just have to do this."

Pyra removed the apron, exposing her front as she walked towards Rex and kissed him on the lips. She slipped her hands under his pants, dropped them and got a hold the throbbing cock that was dripping with pre-cum. The strokes were a mere formality for Rex, Pyra was ready to cum. She took off Rex's shirt, gloves and shoes so he would be as nude as her, then stuck his penis in her pussy, which was a little too much for the redhead, who moaned, "I think I'm going to cum any second."

Rex assured her, "Don't hold it in if you don't think you can."

A few more thrusts, then Pyra let loose. The first stream shot all the way up to her pussy. She pulled it out so second covered her upper chest and neck while third coated her stomach and the rest just dribbled out.

Rex let out the word, "Wow!"

Now reality was setting in. Rex offered, "Hang on I'll get you a napkin."

Rex darted up the kitchen and grabbed ten napkins and brought them over to Pyra. His dry hand touched her cum sprinkled hand as he said, "Here you go."

She thanked him and started cleaning up, "You sure you are okay with this?"

"Yeah, I just need to go process this. I will probably have to go take care of myself as well."

Pyra was finishing cleaning up the cum she spilled in front of him. After Rex was out of sight, Pyra beat herself up, scolding herself as she said under her breath, "God dammit, Pyra. Why did you have to cave in? Why couldn't you just be resilient through those last few minutes?"

She joined Mythra and Nia back in her bedroom, all of them were still naked and Pyra was still looking disappointed in herself, Nia knew exactly what her face was telling, "You failed, didn't you?"

Pyra nodded silently, Mythra consoled her, "Don't be too hard on yourself, I probably wouldn't have lasted the whole day either."

Nia remarked, "I would have."

Mythra responded, "Oh really? How about I prove that I could?"

"Tch, good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Mythra said, "Wish me luck."

Pyra said, "Good luck, don't make the same mistake that I did."

Mythra offered to help Rex with a few errands today. Howver, the longer it went on, the smaller the resistance was until all of the errands were done, Mythra tried hard, but caved in like Pyra did.

Rex made breakfast before Mythra could even help, she offered to make lunch while floors also needed to be mopped. Mythra managed to keep nakedness spree going by borrowing and wearing only the same apron Pyra used yesterday and she spent enough time in it that she almost forgot she would be bare if the apron was removed. She would do most of her work, take off the apron, then hop on the couch and masturbate, only stopping and putting the apron back on when Rex walked into the same room as her.

Mythra was doing her deed on the couch after mopping the kitchen floor. She had opened the windows for a cross breeze to help dry the floor faster. When Rex asked for more help, she hurriedly came along without Rex seeing her touch herself, her breasts were bouncing under her apron.

After making lunch and doing the dishes, she began to spend the next few hours mopping. To keep herself going, Mythra relived her dream sequence in her head where she and Rex would get naked and fuck in public. However, Mythra gradually let her lust and and libido take over with her brain struggling to moderate the situation. She was now mopping the steps slowly while smiling, she did a quick check without being obvious to make sure she was still covered and tied in the back. The apron went down to her mid-thigh and wrapped partially around the sides, but the back and buttocks were completely open. Her nipples were subsiding a bit, but still barely pushing out the apron. Rex never realized that Mythra was naked underneath, she was teasing him as much as she could without simply giving in to her urges because the way Mythra moved about prevented Rex from seeing her exposed ass.

It was only a few minutes before the last chore was done, which was to mop the remaining floors, but the blonde was the on brink of losing control. Mythra was dangerously close to making the same mistake that Pyra did and ultimately could not resist any further, so she took off the apron and smiled, "Oh, Rexie."

"What?"

"I am completely nude, if I turn around and get it you will see my bare butt. Now, I want to expose myself to you."

Rex was confused, "First, Pyra. Now you?"

Mythra turned around to show her butt, she could feel his gaze on her ass. Rex then blurted out, "Who's next?"

"Probably Nia."

Nia poked her head out of Pyra's bedroom door and said, "I heard that and I resent your implication."

Mythra said, "Well, to be honest, I love being naked. Just like Pyra, I like letting people seeing me naked and even watching me masturbate, and I fantasize about us being watched having sex, it's a dream I want to come true. I've been resisting the urge all day, but I just have to do this."

The blonde walked towards Rex and kissed him on the lips. She slipped her hands under his pants, dropped them and got a hold the throbbing cock that was dripping with pre-cum. The strokes were a mere formality for Rex, Mythra was ready to cum. She took off Rex's shirt, gloves and shoes so he would be just as naked as her, then stuck his penis in her pussy, which was a little too much for the blonde, who pumped faster than Pyra and moaned, "I think I'm going to cum any second."

Rex assured her, "Don't hold it in if you don't think you can."

A few more thrusts, then Mythra let loose, she hastened her orgasm and came faster Pyra did. The first stream shot all the way up to her pussy. She pulled it out so the second stream covered her upper chest and neck while the third coated her stomach and the rest just dribbled out. Rex let out the words, "Wowie! Wow!"

Now reality was setting in. Rex offered, "Hang on I'll get you a napkin."

Rex darted up the kitchen and grabbed twenty napkins and brought them over to Mythra. His dry hand touched her cum sprinkled hand as he said, "Here you go."

She thanked him and started cleaning up, "You sure you are okay with this?"

"Yeah, I just need to go process this. I will probably have to go take care of myself as well."

Mythra was finishing cleaning up the cum she spilled in front of him. After Rex was out of sight, Mythra beat herself up, scolding herself as she said under her breath, "God dammit, Mythra. Why did you have to cave in? Why couldn't you just be resilient through those last few minutes?"

She sighed and told herself, "Sorry, Pyra."

Mythra joined Pyra and Nia back in her bedroom, all of them were still naked and Mythra was still looking disappointed in herself, even more than Pyra was last night, Nia knew exactly what her face was telling, "You failed too, huh? Strike two for us."

Pyra said, "Maybe we can convince Rex to go easy on us."

Nia remarked, "I won't have to, looks like it's up to me."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Nia said, "Looks like I'm your last hope."

Mythra said, "Good luck, don't make the same mistake that Pyra and I did."

Nia offered to help Rex with a few errands today. Howver, the longer it went on, the smaller the resistance was until all of the errands were done, Nia tried hard, but caved in like Pyra and Mythra did, though she tried much harder to resist.

* * *

Rex made breakfast before Nia could even help, she offered to make lunch while floors also needed to be vacuumed. During breakfast, Nia "accidentally" got him dirty by spilling food and water on him. Because of this, Rex had to take off his clothes and put them in the laundry that Nia did for him. However, a naughty idea formed in her mind. She quietly sneaked into the bathroom while Rex was showering and stole his towel and also went into his and stole his other clothes, putting them in the laundry too.

She managed to keep nakedness spree going by borrowing and wearing only the same apron Pyra and Mythra used and so she spent enough time in it that she almost forgot she would be nude if the apron was removed. Like the other two, would do most of her work, take off the apron, then hop on the couch and masturbate, only stopping and putting the apron back on when Rex walked into the same room as her with an embarrassed look on his face, completely naked and dripping wet while covering his penis, asking, "Nia? Where are my clothes?"

"In the laundry."

"I didn't say to put all of them in the laundry."

Nia emitted a sarcastic, "Oops. Guess you're just gonna have be stuck without anything to wear for a while."

Rex blushed wildly as she said, "Watch your step. You don't wanna slip and fall on your sexy butt."

Nia went back to doing her deed on the couch after vacuuming the kitchen floor. When Rex asked for more help, she hurriedly came along without Rex letting her see him or him seeing her touch herself, her breasts were bouncing under her apron. Rex was still nude as Nia made lunch and did the dishes, she began to spend the next few hours vaccuming some more. To keep herself going, Nia relived her dream sequence in her head where she and Rex would get naked and fuck in public with her dominantly riding him.

However, Nia gradually let her lust and and libido take over with her brain struggling to moderate the situation, it only got harder as Rex was still bare. She was now mopping the steps slowly while smiling, she did a quick check without being obvious to make sure she was still covered and tied in the back. The apron went down to her mid-thigh and wrapped partially around the sides, but the back and buttocks were completely open. Her nipples were subsiding a bit, but still barely pushing out the apron. Rex never realized that Nia was naked underneath while Nia would touch an uncovered and unclothed Rex in a pervy manner, particularly slapping and pinching his butt.

She was teasing him as much as she could without simply giving in to her urges because the way Nia moved about prevented Rex from seeing her exposed ass, while Nia grabbed his butt cheeks from time to time. It was only a few minutes before the last chore was done, which was to mop the remaining floors, but Nia was the on brink of losing control. Nia was dangerously close to making the same mistake that Pyra and Mythra did, the Rex was naked in front of her for hours made her lust for him grow, Nia was beginning to feel like she may have gone too far when she forced Rex into his embarassing situation. Rex's clothes were now in the dryer, but she set it to whichever setting took the longest. Nia rested next to the dryer and waited for it to stop, closing her eyes and using her imagination as she waited.

* * *

In her dream, Nia took Rex to a hot spring, they were both naked and Nia turned around to show her butt, she could feel his gaze on her ass. Rex then blurted out, "Fuck me, Nia. Let me be your sex slave."

Nia said, "Let me let you be my sex slave."

She walked towards Rex and kissed him on the lips, then made him sit on his bare butt and lie on his bare back, then she slipped her hands to the throbbing cock that was dripping with pre-cum. The strokes were a mere formality for Rex, Nia was ready to cum and she commanded Rex to stick his penis in her pussy, she pumped much faster than Pyra and Mythra combined and Rex moaned, "I think I'm going to cum any second."

Nia assured him, "Don't hold it in if you don't think you can."

A few more minutes of bouncing up and down, then Nia let loose, she hastened her orgasm and came faster than Pyra and Mythra did. The first stream shot all the way up to her pussy. She pulled it out so the second stream covered her upper chest and neck while the third coated her stomach, the fourth was aimed at Rex and the rest just dribbled out. Rex let out the words, "Wowie! Wowie! Wow wow wow!"

* * *

Now reality was setting in. Nia looked at the dryer, the dial was so close to the end and she was so close to wanting Rex...but she tried her hardest to resist. A split second later, she caved in and called, "Rex!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rex walked over to Nia, still naked. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him as softly as a feather tickling a butterfly. Nia licked her lips softly and ran the tip of her tongue around his jawline to his earlobe. He was starting to want it hard and fast while Nia was hotter than fuck, she wanted to drag it out as much as she could.

As Rex was instructed to kiss his way lightly around her neck, he was also told to massage her thigh with one hand. As soon as Rex touched her, Nia instinctively spread her legs. Rex swore he could smell her pussy, thinking, "Damn, she is hot."

Nia spread her legs as her hands ran up his arms to his shoulders. She pushed him downward, Rex licked her ear and whispered, "What? Where do you want me to go?"

"Don't tease me dammit, you know what I want..."

"I'm not sure, you'll need to give me some directions. Tell me what you want, Nia."

Pushing him down with force now, she commanded, "Lick my pussy. Lick it!"

"Yes ma'am."

The salavger fell to his knees and started with her inner thigh and licked his way up. She instinctively spread her legs wider as Rex softly licked at the pink sticking out and savored the aroma and taste of her sex. Her smell was intoxicating to Rex, who started softly licking and kissing his way up her other thigh slowly inching his way to her beautiful, smooth and shaven pussy that was dripping wet. Rex reached around with both hands, grabbed her ass and pulled her to him, then put his mouth over her pussy and used the lips on his mouth to spread the lips on her pussy so that Rex could focus all of his attention on Nia's clit. He zeroed in and attacked it with his tongue hard and fast.

Almost immediately, Nia began to cum and cum hard, her pussy was gushing and Rex could feel her fingernails digging into his head. He started sucking on her clit hard and she went off like a rocket, not knowing if he have ever felt a woman cum that hard, thought she certainly came harder than Pyra and Mythra. Rex could feel every muscle in her body tighten and convulse as her orgasms now came like waves. He could tell she was reaching the point where the intensity was almost more than she could take, but he didn't stop, alternating between sucking her clit and trying to set it on fire with his tongue. Nia couldn't tell him to stop because she was way beyond speechless by now, pushed his head away, but he pulled her closer and relentlessly continued his attack on her throbbing clit. Nia grunted and went limp.

Nia collapsed on the floor and Rex was afraid that she had passed out. As he looked up, she was lying flat with her head on her floor and her arms open on each side. Her chest was heaving, rising and falling with her breathing. Rex whispered to himself, "Damn, she has a glorious pair of tits."

He stood between her legs and feasted his eyes on her amazing breasts. Gazing playfully into her sexy eyes, he caressed each of her breasts with his open palms letting her stiff nipples slide between his fingers and tweaking them. He circled them with his fingertips as softly as he could, watching her nipples grow even harder.

Still looking into her eyes without a word, Rex slid his arms underneath her legs and raised them to his shoulders as he lined up his cock with her still pulsating pussy. Her eyes opened wide just as his heavy balls slapped her ass. Nia stopped him and made him lie on his back, saying, "I prefer to be on top. Now fuck me into oblivion, that's an order."

Rex obeyed, pulling her to him with him hands on her thighs each time he thrust into her. His cock was hitting her g-spot on the way up and the crown of his cockhead hitting it on the way back down. He could tell she was getting into it and could feel her squeezing on his cock with her inner muscles, he looked deep into Nia's eyes, her face told him everything he needed to know. She was right where she wanted to be and getting what she had so badly needed for so long. Rex slowed his pace to let her catch her breath, rubbing her legs and also massaging her calves, thighs and feet, even rubbing her tummy while also gently massaged those gorgeous tits, softly brushing her nipples which stood at full attention.

He fucked her slowly with long, slow strokes, telling her she was as beautiful as Pyra and Mythra, how incredible he felt, how much he enjoyed being inside her and how great she was making him feel. Rex could feel his own orgasm approaching and he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Nia could see in his eyes that he was getting closer and commanded, "Give it to me, give it all to me."

Following the command, he reached down with his thumb and began to rub her clit with firm circles as he got closer and closer. After several circles, he could feel her pussy begin to spasm as she came again. He pushed deeper and deeper into her as he came, his cock pulsed and throbbed as he shot spurt after spurt of my hot cum into her. The feeling of emptying his balls into her hot pussy was breathtaking and he kept thrusting until Rex was shaking all over. Eventually, barely able to stand, he and Nia dropped to the floor and instinctively, his mouth went straight back to her pussy. He absolutely loved to lick a woman's pussy any time, but especially when it's full of hot fresh cum from a good fucking. Rex licked and sucked softly and slowly on her pussy, sucking as much of his sweet cum out as he could.

Nia wasn't sure she could take another orgasm so soon, but she was willing to find out. Rex licked back up to her clit and flattened his tongue against it as Nia began to fuck his face to give herself the answer. She grabbed his head and pulled him so hard that he thought he would end up inside her. She came again, incredibly hard, squeezing his head between her thighs. When she stopped shaking, Rex pushed his face softly into her tummy and wrapped his arms around her. As Rex enjoyed my favorite spot in the world, he felt her arms wrap around him as she rubbed and patted his head. With a murmur so soft and sweet, she purred, "Mmmm, good boy."

However, she quickly froze in a panic, "How will I explain this to Pyra and Mythra?"


	7. Chapter 7

Nia slowly walked over Pyra and Mythra, keeping silent, but Pyra cracked the code, "You blew it, didn't you?"

She stammered, "M-maybe...yes."

Pyra said, "Well, since none of us won the bet, Rex wins. He can do whatever he wants to us."

* * *

The next day, all three were still naked as they joined Rex for breakfast and when they were done, they explained everything, Pyra started, "Rex?"

"What?"

"We...may or may not have gambled behind your back."

"What did you gamble on?"

Mythra said, "Resisting the urge to have sex with you."

Rex was surprised, "Did you win?"

"No, we all lost. You're the one that won."

"Really? What do I get?"

Nia said, "You get punish us for being bad girls."

"Oooooh, if I knew about the bet, I would have made it even harder."

"Just hurry up and get it done."

Rex asked Pyra to reach for his clothes with the intent of getting them off, saying, "I hope you're ready."

She pulled his cock out of Rex's pants. It was already semi-hard due to his anticipation. Rex said, "You know what to do."

He looked at Mythra and Nia, "You two better help her out here."

With that and with absolutely no shame, Pyra wrapped her lips around his cock and swallowed as much as she could. Rex's eyes nearly rolled back in my head as the redhead knew exactly what to do. All Rex could feel were lips and tongue as she made herself comfortable between his legs, pulling his shoes, pants and boxers off as she did.

Mythra and Nia looked at each other over Pyra's head bobbing in his lap and shrugged as if to say, "What the hell?"

The blonde turned reached for his shirt, helping him get it off, then dropped to her knees next to Pyra and started playing with his balls. Rex never stopped liking having them lick and suck on his balls and Mythra doing that combined with the blowjob Pyra was giving me almost made him cum right then and there.

Pyra offered Mythra his cock and she licked along my shaft from his balls to the head and swallowed his cock, she got as much of it as she could in her mouth before using her hand to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Nia cupped his testicles as she waited for her turn, when the time came, Nia reached for his cock, telling Mythra, "Hey, save some for me."

Mythra took one last long swallow on his cock before letting Nia get her literal licks in. Nia took his tool into her mouth and deep throated Rex, who moaned, "Holy shiiiiiiit."

Rex could feel her lips touch the base of his cock while her warm mouth settled around him, he shuddered, "I could die and go to heaven right now with no regrets."

For the next few minutes, the girls passed his cock back and forth like a party favor. It was interesting feeling the different techniques each of them used on me. Pyra favored long slow strokes while pausing to lick the head of his cock, Mythra used faster and shorter strokes as well as her hand, while Nia fell somewhere in between the two along with deep throating him and using her tongue to tease him when she did.

Finally, Rex stopped them and said, "Okay, I need to get you three fucked. Lie down ladies, I'm going for a ride."

They all lied down on the floor, the salvager lifted Pyra's legs and impaled her of with his stiff cock. She groaned in pleasure as he slid all the way inside her. As they watched Rex pound Pyra, Nia said to Mythra, "You know, there's something I've always wanted to try."

Mythra asked, "What's that?"

"Your pussy."

As Rex started to fuck Pyra, Nia dove between Mythra's legs, tasting her pussy. Pyra was looking up at Rex, who was pumping back and forth on his cock, looking down at her, lust burning in each other's eyes. The redhead moaned, "Rex, what are you doing to me?"

Rex grabbed Pyra's ass, lifted her body up so she could wrap her arms around his neck and started thrusting up into her, she wrapped her legs around Rex's waist while she threw her head back and nearly screamed in pleasure as Rex ran his hands up her back and pulled her to him where their lips met in a passionate kiss. She leaned up a bit and offered him her tits as she loved it when Rex sucked on them. He mentally compared her tits to those of Mythra and Nia, but didn't actually remember any size difference. They were roughly the same size as Mythra and Nia's boobs.

Mythra squealed in pleasure and looked down at Nia, "Are you sure you...you've never...oh shit, that feels good...are you sure you've always wanted to try this?"

Nia didn't answer, or if she did, it was drowned out by Mythra's squeals of pleasure as she came, "Oh fuck, that's it Nia! Fuck, I'm cumming. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes...AHHH!"

Rex looked at Pyra, who was trying to match Mythra, bouncing up and down faster and faster, bracing herself on the floor. He saw the look on her face and knew she was close. Pyra looked from Mythra and Nia back to me, then closed her eyes as she moaned out, "Fffffffffffuck!"

Pyra felt her whole body shudder as she climaxed and she collapsed down on Rex, her body trembling as her orgasm ran through her and she whispered in Rex's ear, "You were so, so good baby. I love you so much."

As she slowly started to come down off her orgasmic high, Rex replied, "I love you too."

He even slapped Pyra's butt a few times as she slowly sat up and pulled herself off of him. Nia had pulled herself free from Mythra, Rex told Mythra, "Your turn."

His index finger pointed down at the floor in front of him, Mythra took Pyra's place as Rex made her turn around and bend over, then he stuck his dick in her, she clamped herself around him as Rex looked down at her, "Now it's your turn to be fucked by me."

Mythra followed his commands and started bouncing up and down on Rex like Pyra had, only harder. He saw Nia out of the corner of his eye walking over to where Pyra was and then heard Pyra's voice. "Nia, what are you...oh...oh that feels good."

The blonde looked around and said to Rex, "Looks like Pyra is getting her pussy eaten."

Rex reached up and grabbed Mythra's breasts, "Well, you're getting yours fucked."

Like Rex had with Pyra, he turned Mythra towards him, had her wrap her legs around his waist, pulled her in for a kiss and then took one of her boobies into his mouth before switching to the other, getting both of her nipples as hard as they would get before Rex grabbed her hips, held her in place and started driving his cock up into her. The blonde bit her lip and groaned in pleasure, "Holy shit, that feels good."

She gasped when Rex thrust up into her as far as he could get. Pyra was moaning incoherently as Nia bought her to the brink of orgasm, moaning, God, we should have done this ages ago."

Mythra continued to bounced up and down, riding his cock for all she was worth. Rex was surprised he had lasted as long as he had and he knew Nia was next. Maybe it was the combination of fucking all three of them over the past three nights and the amazement that this was all real and not some really, really good dream. Mythra groaned as she came, pulled herself off of Rex and rubbed her pussy as she came, squirting pussy juice all over his cock and stomach. She was moaning and groaning as her body shook with orgasmic pleasure, she got off him and lied down on the floor, needing to recharge her batteries.

Rex gestured for Nia to approach him, Nia tried to make him lie down, but he wagged his index finger, going, "Ah ah ah."

He demanded that Nia bend over for him with her butt facing him, he sruck his cock in her already wet pussy, his cock was so slick from fucking both Pyra and Mythra that he slipped easily inside her. Rex took charge, grabbed her hips and thrust into her making her squeal in pleasure. Pyra moaned off to the side as Mythra's tongue touched her pussy while Rex kept pounding Nia before she asked him to slow down, but he didn't do so yet. He thrusted all the way inside her as far as he could go, then let her take control and fuck him at her pace. Nia moaned, "You're good at that."

They glanced over at Mythra, her head in between Pyra's thighs, licking for all she was worth. Rex then turned Nia around and pulled her in for a kiss, like he had with Pyra and Mythra before her, before moving down to suck on her tits, her nipples looked hard enough to cut glass. It didn't take long for Pyra to come, squealing out an intense orgasm, her body vibrating like a tuning fork as she came. Nia came almost at the same time, although this time not squirting and for a long moment, there was no sound except for the four of them trying to catch our breath. Finally, Rex stood up and announced, "I think you forgot something, girls."

Pyra asked, "What's that?"

"There's one person who still needs to cum."

They girls glanced at the clock and realized they had been going at it for almost an hour. It didn't seem like that long, but then again, Rex wasn't exactly counting the minutes he spent fucking each of them, but Rex was right, he was still hard as a rock and had somehow managed to hold back. Pyra got between his legs, smiled up at him and his cock disappeared into her mouth. Rex tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation and wishing the day would never end. Pyra commented, "Mmmm, tastes even better with our combined juices on it."

Mythra asked, "Really?"

The blonde tasted for herself and Nia did too. All three of them again took turns sucking his cock, passing it back and forth. Rex tilted his down so he could watch the three of them taking turns sucking him off until he felt the familiar sensation welling up in his nuts, he groaned, "Ooh, okay girls. Get ready...I'm gonna cum...ahh...here it comes..."

Rex lost control as Pyra stroked me to orgasm, her hips bucking up as he let loose with a long, loud, wordless groan as he had what he considered the most intense orgasm he ever had in his life so far. It felt like jet after jet after jet of cum exploded out of Rex, whose hips were bucking like electricity was running through his body. When Rex knew he was spent, he grabbed Pyra's hand and made her release his cock. Mythra and Nia both started licking his cum off his chest, while Pyra licked her fingers clean.

They all lied down on the floor, Pyra crawled on top of Rex, Mythra moved so Rex was laying with his head in her lap, while Nia sat on the floor next to us, all of them basking in the intense afterglow. Rex finally said, "So...maybe I'll make a secret resistance bet of my own."

Nia scoffed, "Don't bother. You won't last a day."


End file.
